Remember Me
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Sakura Haruno harus kembali dari Inggris untuk menemui sang ibu yang berada di Jepang dan harus memenuhi permintaan sang ibu untuk menikahi Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi bagian masa lalunya 5 tahun lalu. Apakah Sakura bersedia?./"Pantat ayam mesum. Kau menyebalkan."/"Kau istriku Sakura Uchiha. Wajar bukan?"/ inilah kisah cinta antara Sasuke dg Sakura. "Apakah kau mengingatku Sakura?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance and Family

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, OOC, Always TYPO dan banyak lagi

**Pairing** : Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bandara International Konoha pukul 08.00 am.

Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi sedang berjalan menyusuri bandara itu. Pesawatnya baru saja mendarat dari 10 menit yang lalu. Dengan menggenggam handphone mungil miliknya, ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya di bandara nanti.

"Hhh sepertinya tidak menjemput. Baiklah aku kesana sendirian saja." Gumamnya dan segera berjalan menuju pull taksi terdekat dari bandara tersebut.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pull taksi. Dengan rambut yang diikat kuda tinggi dan memakai kacamata berlensa bening ia segera berlari kecil kearah taksi tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

"Kita akan kemana nona?" tanya sang supir.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha." Balasnya.

Sang supir hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera mengemudikan taksinya menuju tempat yang dituju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menuju luar mobilnya melalu jendela taksi tersebut. Sambil tersenyum kecil ia melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang indah menurutnya.

Sepertinya ia mengenal tempat ini, Sakura sempat menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia sudah 5 tahun tinggal di Inggris dan ibunya berada di Konoha. Dokter di Inggris berkata bahwa Sakura di Inggris karena harus menjalani proses pengobatan dan memakan waktu yang lama mengingat kondisinya. Sampai sekarang pun ia tak tahu apa penyakitnya. Padahal menurutnya ia sehat-sehat saja tak punya keluhan apapun.

Lamunannya harus buyar karena sang supir taksi menghentikan laju mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah sakit tersebut. Sakura segera turun dari taksi tersebut dan membungkuk ramah pada sang supir lalu masuk kedalam.

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa keararah kamar rawat rumah sakit tersebut. Dengan langkah dipercepat ia segera berlari kecil menuju kamar tersebut. Mengingat, kondisi sang ibu yang parah akan penyakitnya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Takut jika sang ibu tertidur ia akan membangunkannya. Dengan langkah kecil, ia mendekati ranjang tersebut dan mendapati sang ibu yang sedang duduk menyandar dan memegang sepucuk surat.

"Kaa-san?" kata Sakura.

Mebuki segera menoleh kearah suara lembut mengalun tersebut. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak bisa berada di sisi Sakura selama gadis semata wayangnya itu pergi ke Inggris untuk menjalani pengobatan.

"Sakura. Kemari nak." Balas Mebuki sambil melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk putri tunggalnya.

Sakura menangis di bahu sang ibu, sambil terisak ia terus berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukan sang ibu. Berada di Inggris memang membuatnya tak merasa kesepian tetapi tetap saja jika tak ada orang tua disisinya membuat hidupnya hampa.

"Kaa-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan menatap lembut mata sang ibu.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata sang anak. "Penyakitku kambuh. Tak apa, tal usah khawatir."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk sang ibu erat sekali. Mengingat, ia sudah tak punya ayah. Sakura tak ingat bagaimana ayahnya bisa pergi. Ia tak ingat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya sang ibu lembut.

"Tentu saja kaa-san. Ingin tanya apa?" balasnya riang.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah anaknya yang kian hari kian bertambah cantik dan tentu saja sikap riangnya tak berubah. Rambut pinknya yang sudah sepunggung, mata hijaunya yang makin terlihat sempurna dan tubuh ramping serta tinggi. Benar-benar gadis yang sempurna.

"Bagaimana di Inggris? Kau senang?" tanya sang ibu.

"Uhmm senang kaa-san. Tidak begitu membosankan karena dokter disana baik sekali padaku." Jawabnya riang.

"Memangnya aku sakit apa? Hingga dibawa ke Inggris?" tanyanya.

Wajah Mebuki kembali menegang. Ia tak boleh membicarakan ini pada anaknya. Ia akan mengingat sendiri semuanya jika waktunya sudah tepat.

"Tidak nak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung, jika ia tak sakit, kenapa harus di Inggris? Bukankah di Jepang sama saja?

"Kaa-san aneh." Ujarnya datar sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulih Sakura. Hanya saja aku yakin ingatanmu belum pulih. Sedikit lagi kau akan tau ingatanmu Sakura." Batin sang ibu senang.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san. Hari ini aku tidur disini ya? Menemani kaa-san." Pinta Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak Sakura, kau harus menyerahkan amplop ini pada seseorang." Jawab sang ibu sambil memberikan amplop putih dan bertuliskan alamat.

"_Nani_? Surat untuk siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu Sakura. Serahkan saja ya pada bibi Mikoto. Jangan coba-coba kau membukanya saat di jalan nanti. Kau akan tahu nanti dari seseorang."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan langsung melesat pergi menuju alamat yang dimaksud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berkeliling di sekitar komplek perumahan megah tersebut. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari alamat tersebut. Sudah 30 menit ia mencari alamat tersebut kesana dan kemari.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar rumah megah bergaya Eropa Klasik dan sedikit ditambah gaya Jepang kuno. Menambah kesan unik dan indah bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya termasuk dirinya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung karena tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintunya. Dengan mengembungkan pipinya kesal ia segera mengetuk pintu itu lagi dengan sedikit keras.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika pintu itu dibuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya dan memiliki wajah cantik dan manis. Terlihat sekali aura muda terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Aaa permisi Nyonya, maaf apa benar ini rumah Uchiha?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Lidahnya kelu dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia segera memeluk gadis tersebut dan menangis terharu membuat Sakura terheran-heran.

"Kau kembali Sakura. Kau kembali. Aku tidak percaya ini." Ujar Mikoto sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata teduh milik gadis tersebut.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya ini. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Bibi kenal denganku? Uhmm maaf aku tak mengenal bibi." Balas Sakura sambil menunduk lesu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut kearah gadis di hadapannya ini dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kedalam mansion megah tersebut.

"Duduklah dulu." Kata Mikoto lembut.

"Terimakasih bibi." Balasnya tersenyum.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ini, aku diperintahkan kaa-san untuk memberikan ini pada bibi. Dan aku berani bersumpah aku belum membukanya." Ujar Sakura menunduk takut sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat tadi.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan menerima surat tersebut. Dengan gerak cepat, ia membuka surat tersebut dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan alhasil membuat Sakura kebingungan dan rasa penasaran kembali menyerangnya.

"Ada apa bibi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mikoto masih memasang senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya. Ia menatap emerald itu lembut dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. "Tidak Sakura. Kau akan tahu nanti, aku tak bisa membicarakannya padamu."

Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu dan mendapati jawaban yang sama seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit bibi." Kata Sakura dan segera pamit berdiri.

"Tunggu Sakura. Malam ini,kau tidur disini ya?" ucap Mikoto lembut.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak mungkin bukan akan mempercayai seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Meskipun dirinya yakin bahwa wanita didepannya bukanlah tipe wanita licik dan munafik.

"Aaa itu merepotkanmu bibi. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Jawabnya sopan.

"Tidak Sakura. Hari ini kau tidur disinia ya? Besok kita akan berangkat bersama menuju rumah sakit." Ujar Mikoto.

Sakura menunduk sesaat memikirkan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan wanita di hadapannya. Dengan mengangguk mantap ia menunduk dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah bibi. Aku akan menginap disini." Ujarnya riang.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya dengan sayang. "Terimakasih Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera turun dari kamar barunya. Bibi Mikoto sudah menyiapkan kamar baru untuknya dan menyiapkan segala pakaiannya, seolah-olah sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tapi saying, fikiran itu berusaha ia tepis jauh-jauh.

"Selamat malam bibi. Apa aku boleh membantu memasak?" tanya Sakura riang.

"Tidak perlu Sakura. Nanti kau repot." Jawab Mikoto lembut.

Sakura menggeleng kecil pertanda ia tak setuju dengan ucapannya tersebut. "Tidak bibi, aku sangat senang memasak."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Dengan riang, Sakura mulai membantu wanita tersebut dengan memotong-motong tomat dihadapannya dan tangan mungilnya dengan lincah memasak makan malam tersebut dan membuat Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai bibi. Maaf ya, hari ini aku tidak makan malam. Aku masih kenyang." Ujarnya takut-takut.

"Tak apa Sakura, jika kau lelah, beristirahatlah. Sudah malam." Balas Mikoto lembut.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera membungkuk ramah dan berlalu menuju kamar barunya.

"Tidak berubah ya kau Sakura, tetap menjadi Sakura yang dulu." Batin Mikoto riang.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size barunya. Empuk dan nyaman. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera memejamkan matanya dan pergi tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima." Ucap suara baritone datar dan melepas sepatu yang melekat di kakinya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." Ucap sang ibu riang.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali sang ibu terlihat senang dan bahagia hari ini.

"Kaa-san kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum misterius pada sang anak bungsunya ini. "Rahasia Sasuke-kun. Cepat mandi dan turun makan siang. Ada yang ingin kaa-san biacarakan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke turun dari tangga mansion megah tersebut. Dengan pakaian santai yang dikenakannya ia segera berjalan kearah meja makan tersebut dan duduk dihadapan sang ibunda.

"Siapa yang memasak makanan sebanyak ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tak usah banyak bicara! Makan saja." Tukas Mikoto cepat.

Sasuke hanya menggendikan bahu tak peduli dan segera menyantap makanan itu cepat.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menaruh sendok dan garpu itu secara berbarengan dan menandakan bahwa acara makan malamnya sudah selesai. Sambil menatap sang ibu curiga ia segera berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke. Kau ingin keatas?" tanya sang ibu.

"Hn." Balasnya datar.

"Sebelum kau masuk ke kamarmu. Cepat cek kamar tamu Sasuke." Ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum misterius dan kembali kedapur.

Sasuke hanya menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan curiga dan segera melaksanakan perintah ibunya itu menuju ke kamar tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu itu secara perlahan-lahan. Yang didapatinya hanya ruangan yang gelap. Ia segera mencari saklar lampu tersebut dan menyalakannya.

Sasuke menatap terkejut seseorang yang sedang tidur terlelap dikasur tersebut. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dengan masih memasang raut muka yang terkejut dan tak percaya, ia segera berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut dan duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah gadis tersebut. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia juga bahagia hari ini. Sambil merapikan selimut gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari sang gadis dihadapannya ini. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah polos milik gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Ia mengecup pipi chubby milik gadis tersebut cukup lama. Seperti ada rindu yang tersirat didalamnya. Sambil memandangi wajah cantik itu, ia mengelus-ngelus wajah itu dengan punggung tangannya dan sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa lelah yang dipikulnya telah hilang karena istirahat panjangnya selama seharian penuh kemarin. Ia melirik jam mungil disampingnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dengan langkah semangat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, membuka tirai jendelanya dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan segera berlalu menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui bibi Mikoto yang menunggunya dibawah. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia tampil cantik hari ini. Memakai dress selutut berwarna merah muda dan rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, menambahkan kesan manis.

Ia berjalan terburu-buru hingga menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh di tangga tersebut. Sakura memegang bokongnya yang kesakitan akibat tabrakan tadi dengam pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam dan muka datarnya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan kilat kemarahan.

"Heh! Minta maaf kau." Ujar Sakura ketus sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hn. Tidak." Balasnya datar.

Sakura melotot tak percaya. Apa-apaan cowo ini? Seenak jidatnya saja menabrak orang dan tak mau minta maaf. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan membuang mukanya kearah lain sambil tangan mungilnya terlipat di depan dadanya dan berlalu pergi.

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku gadis tadi. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi gadis itu jika ia tak tau apa yang sedang dialami gadis itu. Ia harus menahannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit bersama wanita paruh baya disampingnya. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju kamar rawat tersebut untuk bertemu sang ibundanya. Rasa rindu menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ia ingin segera melihat sang ibunda sehat dan bersamanya lagi.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Raut wajah cemas terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia takut jika sang ibu akan pingsan atau kondisinya makin memburuk mengingat semalaman ia tak kunjung kesini karena harus menginap dirumah Uchiha itu dan alhasil, ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Kaa-san." Panggil Sakura lembut.

Mebuki membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Bibirnya semakin terlihat pucat. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu. Ia segera mendekat dan menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat.

"Kaa-san tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Mebuki hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan sang anak. Ia segera tersenyum untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Mebuki, jika kau kurang baik panggilah dokter. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Kata Mikoto dan segera berlalu pergi.

Mebuki hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan kembali menatap mata teduh milik sang anak. "Kaa-san tak apa-apa Sakura." Gumamnya lemah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ketir melihat keadaan sang ibu. Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang ibu seolah tak mau kehilangan wanita satu-satunya dihidupnya itu.

Namun secara tiba-tiba, Mebuki mengalami sesak nafas dan kejang-kejang. Sakura segera berlari mencari bala bantuan keluar ruangan untuk memanggil suster ataupun dokter yang lewat untuk membantu sang ibu yang mengalami sesak nafas.

Sakura menarik tangan dokter yang sedang lewat lalu membawanya kedalam ruangan sang ibu yang sedang kesulitan bernafas. Sakura terisak pelan sambil menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat.

Mebuki akhirnya bisa bernafas secara teratur setelah sempat mengalami gangguan pernafasannya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia menoleh kearah putrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kau harus menikah dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Itu adalah kebahagianmu setelah aku." Ucap sang ibunda lalu dibawa pergi oleh suster perawat menuju ICU.

Sakura membeku seketika. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Rasa pusing kembali melandanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar tersebut sambil terus menggeleng lemah. Ia menangis dan berteriak kesakitan karena sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa Sasuke? Siapa dia? Aku pernah mendengarnya. Siapa dia siapa?" batinnya terisak lalu tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Heyooo kembali lagi denganku :DD lagi-lagi fic bertema kan cinta seperti iniT_T maafkan aku readers dengan semuanyaa. Tenang saja, fic lamaku tidak akan ku discontinue :DD

Boleh minta review? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hasssbrina

100413


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance and Family

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, OOC, Always TYPO dan banyak lagi

**Pairing** : Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Ia merasa benaknya tak enak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ia berdiri dan menghadap ke kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke hamparan jalan yang luas. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela nafas yang 4 kalinya hari ini.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan saat pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

"Hn. Masuk."

Masuklah seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna kuning menjutai hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Pria itu hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ada apa Deidara?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Masih sama seperti dulu. Menyebalkan." Jawabnya angkuh.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya dan memilih untuk diam mengabaikan perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku dengar tunanganmu kembali? Apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Deidara hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan aku dengar juga, dia hilang ingatan ya? Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. Dengan menggebrak meja kasar ia berjalan mendekati lelaki berambut panjang itu dan memegang kerahnya kencang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau, dan sahabat rambut merahmu menyakiti Sakura-ku lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan berlagak sok polos dan tak tahu apa-apa Deidara. Tingkahmu memuakkan." Balas Sasuke sinis.

Deidara hanya membuang mukanya kearah lain sambil mendengus kesal. "Bukankah Haruno sudah hancur? Buat apa kau masih mempertahankannya?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibalik saku celananya. Sepertinya, ia sudah melepaskan tangannya dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Bodoh. Salah paham. Kau tahu? Haruno sudah ada yang memegang. Ya walaupun aku tahu perusahaannya sudah hancur disini. Tapi ia masih mempunyai saham di Paris." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Deidara melotot tak percaya. Usahanya 5 tahun lalu sia-sia yang bertekad menghancurkan seluruh perusahaan Haruno di Konoha harus ia telan mentah-mentah mengingat kalau Haruno masih mempunya satu perusahaan lagi di Paris.

"Sudah tak ada yang kau bicarakan? Kau boleh keluar." Ujar Sasuke datar dan kembali berjalan kearah kursi mejanya.

Deidara hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya kearah lain dan berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Hatinya kembali sesak saat sang ibu menelpon bahwa gadis yang dicintainya pingsan di kamar rawat sang ibu. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah kamar rawat yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat dimeja receptionist tadi.

Sasuke membuka gagang pintu secara perlahan-lahan. Takut membangunkan gadis berambut merah mudanya itu terbangun akibat suara decitan pintu yang menggema diruangan itu. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati ranjang rumah sakit tersebut dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa lagi Sakura?" gumamnya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil miliknya itu.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa." Gumamnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sambil tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada gadis tersebut dan sesekali menciumi punggung tangan tersebut.

"Tak usah khawatir Sakura, aku akan membalaskan semua penderitaanmu selama ini. Aku akan membalas orang yang telah membunuh ayahmu." Batinnya lirih.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Dengan menghela nafas berat ia berusaha bangkit dari tertidur menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada ranjang tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara baritone datar dan langsung duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Sakura menaikkan dua alisnya bingung. Darimana pemuda ini datang? Ini bukankah pemuda yang menabrak dirinya tadi pagi. Cih, menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda milik gadis tersebut. "Menjengukmu."

"Untuk apa? Aku fikir pemuda sepertimu tak peduli. Lagipula memangnya kau siapa diriku?" tanya Sakura beruntut.

Alis Sasuke terangkat naik. Batinnya menggerutu kesal mendapat pertanyaan beruntut dari gadis di hadapannya ini. Dan hatinya sedikit teriris perih ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang selama ini dicintainya tidak mengenal dirinya bahkan status mereka sekalipun.

"Teman mungkin. Jika kau menganggapku itu." Balasnya datar.

Sakura tersenyum kecil kearah pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Terimakasih telah peduli padaku."

Entah mengapa, ada perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Sasuke. Ia sudah lama merindukan ucapan dan perlakuan lembut dari gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya. Jika boleh ia memeluknya, maka tak perlu waktu lama lagi ia akan langsung memeluk gadis itu erat dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tapi sayangnya, semua pikirannya harus ditepis jauh-jauh mengingat kondisi sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau pingsan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menatap lembut kearah Sasuke. Dahi lebarnya sedikit mengkerut bingung sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang saat ia pingsan.

"Uhmm aku tak ingat banyak. Aku hanya ingat, saat ibuku dibawa keruang ICU dia berkata bahwa aku harus menikahi pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau kenal?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Hati kecilnya teriris perih bahwa gadis di hadapannya sama sekali tak bisa mengingat dirinya. Sambil memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah gadis itu.

"Kau tak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Memangnya kau kenal siapa Sasuke itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Dia menatap intens mata teduh milik gadis di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Waah, aku penasaran seperti apa Sasuke itu. Semoga tidak menyebalkan seperti kau ya." Ujar Sakura riang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya kearah lain dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat tinghakh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia sangat suka jika sudah menjahili pemuda dihadapannya. Hanya ada satu kejanggalan dalam dirinya. Hanya satu, dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa sudah mengenal pemuda ini lama sekali dan sudah menjalin hubungan yang tak ia ketahui tentunya.

"Jika boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembutnya. Mata _onyx_nya menghipnotis mata teduh milik gadis dihadapannya hingga membuat gadis berambut merah muda tersebut membuang muka kearah lain menutupi rona merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sa—"

"Sakura! Kau tak apa nak?" tanya wanita berambut hitam itu sambil memeluknya erat.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke sedikit. Akibat datangnya wanita tersebut, Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Aku tak apa bibi. Tak usah khawatir." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas lega. Ia sedikit shock saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura pingsan dikamar rawat milik ibunya. Maka dari itu, ia menelepon anak bungsunya dan menyuruhnya kesini.

"Baguslah. Tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di kamar rawat ibumu Sakura. Kenapa kau pingsan? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak bibi. Kepalaku tadi hanya berdenyut nyeri." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Mikoto menatap lembut kearah Sakura, mata hitamnya melirik kearah pemuda disamping Sakura yang sedang mengarahkan wajah tampannya kearah lain.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa tatapan sang ibu terarah kepadanya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menatap mata sang ibu. "Ada apa?"

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. Senyum cantik terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jas hitam kerjanya dan menaruhnya di bahu lebarnya sambil bersiap-siap pergi.

"Hei kau ingin kemana?" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik kearah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Keluar sebentar. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti jika kau boleh pulang."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum kearah pemuda tersebut. Ada rasa hampa dan datar di hatinya. Ia seperti tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu disampingnya.

"Kenapa denganku?" batinnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar sang ibu yang sedang dirawat tersebut. Hari ini dokter yang menanganinya tadi siang sudah memperbolehkan Sakura pulang dan beristirahat. Dan itu dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk mengunjungi sang ibu yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Kaa-_san_?" panggil Sakura lembut.

Mebuki menoleh cepat kearah suara yang memanggil namanya lembut. Bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang nak?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah muda milik anak tersayangnya.

"Sudah kaa-_san_. Bagaimana keadaan kaa-_san_? Sudah sehat?" tanyanya.

Mebuki menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya tertunduk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Ia tak mau menangis di hadapan sang anak.

"Tadi kenapa kau pingsan Sakura? Apa kau memikirkan perkaatanku tadi siang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing tadi. Berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda bernama Sasuke itu." Balasnya lesu.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Tak usah dipaksakan. Jika kau tak bisa mengingatnya tak usah dipaksa Sakura. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Kata Mebuki lembut.

"Memangnya kaa-_san_ kenal dengan Sasuke itu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Mebuki mengangguk semangat. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah depan kamarnya tersebut. "Sasuke itu pemuda baik dimataku Sakura. Ia pemuda yang pantas untukmua. Dari dulu, maupun sekarang dia masih bersikap sayang dan perhatian padamu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dulu? Apa maksudnya? Memang Sasuke punya hubungan apa dengannya dulu?

"Dulu? Apa maksudnya?" akhirnya perkataan itu terluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Iya. Sebelum kecelakaan itu menghancurkan segalanya. Ia adalah bagian terpenting di hidupmu." Ujar Mebuki.

Sakura memincingkan matanya. Jujur, ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan sang ibu tentang Sasuke itu. Memang siapa Sasuke itu? Pacarkah? Suami? Atau tunangan?

Sakura hendak kembali menjawab perkaatan sang ibu. Namun, segera diurungkannya ketika dokter yang menangani sang ibu datang untuk memeriksakan kondisi sang ibu. Dan mau tak mau Sakura harus keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menunggunya diluar.

Tak lama, dokter tersebut pun keluar dari ruangan dimana sang ibu dirawat. Dokter itu menutup pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya?" tanya Sakura.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tipis kearah gadis dihadapannya. "Baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang istirahat. Ia sudah tertidur, suster yang menjaganya sudah menyuntikkan obat tidur untuknya." Balas dokter tersebut dan segera berlalu pergi.

Sakura menjatuhkan bokongnya ketempat duduk yang disediakan rumah sakit tersebut. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah melihat perkembangan Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut ramven tersebut dengan dokter dihadapannya.

"Membaik. Aku rasa pengobatannya di Inggris tidak sia-sia. Aku melihat luka di bagian otaknya sudah beberapa pulih dan detak jantungnya sudah tak lemah seperti dulu lagi. Hanya saja, amnesianya lah yang belum kunjung membaik." Jawab sang dokter.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi jawaban itu terlontar dari dokter yang sama untuk waktu yang sama. Selalu berkata seperti itu. Amnesianya belum menemukan titik temu yang berarti.

"Tak bisa sembuh?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. "Siapa bilang? Amnesia itu bisa sembuh. Hanya butuh waktu dan kesabaran saja." Jawab sang dokter.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap tajam kearah dokter dihadapannya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tolong bantu aku dokter Kabuto." Kata Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dan keadaan di rumah sakit sudah sedikit senggang, tak rame seperti tadi siang. Ia berjalan pelan kearah pintu utama rumah sakit tersebut. Dan mata hitamnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tertidur menyandar di kursi tunggu rumah sakit tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah gadis tersebut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik gadis itu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ia melepas jaket bewarna biru tuanya dan memasangkannya kepada gadis tersebut dan menggendongnya menuju mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumah sakit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar miliknya. Seharusnya, Sakura tidur dikamar tamu yang disediakan. Tapi Sasuke malah menaruhnya dikamar pribadi miliknya dan menyelimutkan gadis tersebut dan mengecup dahi lebarnya pelan.

"Oyasumi Sakura." Ujar Sasuke pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping gadis itu dan pergi kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Manik teduh miliknya membulat sempurna saat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar seseorang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kamar tersebut. Kamar tersebut di dominasi oleh wanita biru tua dengan warna putih sebagai pencampurnya. Tak banyak membuang waktu, Sakura segera berlari keluar kamar tersebut menuju kamar yang pernah ia gunakan waktu lalu.

Sasuke duduk melamun di bangku panjang taman belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk sambil menatap air mancur yang berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghirup udara sejuk disekitarnya.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang bahwa mansion tersebut. Ia berteriak memanggil wanita paruh baya yang sudah baik memperbolehkannya tinggal disini. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak mendapati wanita itu dimanapun hingga langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di pintu kayu yang menghubungkan antara mansion dengan taman belakang.

Sakura membuka pintu itu secara perlahan-lahan dan melihat pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk sambil menghadap kearah air mancur yang berada dibelakang mansion megah tersebut. Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Pemuda itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Tatapannya masih fokus menghadap air mancur tersebut.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan pemuda menyebalkan ini. Tapi sayang, lengan mungilnya dipegang erat oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa? Aku tak boleh duduk disini kan?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Pemuda itu tetap bungkam dan menarik tangan Sakura hingga ia terjatuh terduduk di pangkuan pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura ketus.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspressi kesal dari gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga kening mereka saling menempel.

"Aku tidak bilang itu kan?" ujarnya datar.

Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat akibat ulah pemuda dihadapannya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya ini. "Kau ganti baju cepat. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah pemuda itu. Mata teduhnya menatap tajam pemuda tersebut. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Tak usah banyak membuang waktu. Ganti baju. Aku tunggu di mobil." Jawab Sasuke datar dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Bibir mungilnya terus menggerutu kesal akibat ulah pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam itu yang memerintahkan dengan seenak jidatnya. Sambil terus menggerutu ia berjalan kearah kamarnya dan berganti baju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di café yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Sasuke sengaja mempersiapkan tempat khusus untuk mereka berdua di café tersebut. Dengan riang Sakura terus berjalan kearah café tersebut dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dibelakang.

Sasuke memanggil pelayan café tersebut. Ia memesan 2 buah lasagna dengan 1 minuman lemon tea dan satu jus tomat lalu menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Hanya ingin saja." Jawabnya datar.

Sakura mengerutkan alis bingung. Lagi-lagi pemuda dihadapannya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata ambigu. "Boleh kutanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

Sasuke menoleh tajam kearah Sakura. Dan alhasil membuat gadis di hadapannya menunduk takut.

"Tebak sendiri saja. Bukankah tadi siang sudah sebagian aku beritahu?" ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ingin sekali ia menjabak rambut raven yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya jika mengingat dimana dia sekarang berada.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Sambil mengetukkan jari mungilnya ia mengerutkan dahi bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasule?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Dengan gerak cepat ia menggeleng sebagai balasan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura terus berfikir keras hingga sesekali dahi lebarnya mengkerut.

"Uchiha Satsuke?"

"Bukan."

"Uchiha Saisuke?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat berantakan akibat jambakannya tersebut. Rasa pening kembali melanda kepalanya. Ia menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena terlalu dipaksakan berfikir. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung mengajaknya keluar dan membayar pesanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka pintu utama mansion tersebut secara kasar. Tubuhnya sudah lemas sekali ditambah dengan kepalanya yang bertambah nyeri. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah mansion tersebut dan mengambil obat yang berada di tas mungilnya.

Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang meminum obatnya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk meminum obatnya.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya. Dengan emosi ia menaikkan tangannya dan siap menampar pemuda dihadapannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." akhirnya kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

Bagai disambar petir tinggi. Sakura terdiam dan tangan yang sudah terangkat tinggi jatuh lemas. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain selain menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau berbohong." Gumamnya pelan sambil terisak.

Sasuke menunduk dan menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk mengatur detak serta nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Aku tidak berbohong Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng lemah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Air mata sudah mengalir sejak tadi dari mata hijau teduhnya dan mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Ia menghadap kearah pemuda tersebut sambil terus menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Kau berbohong! Kau bohong!" ujarnya sambil berteriak dan memegang pelipisnya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri.

Sasuke menatap gadis dihadapannya yang sedang menangis. Hatinya teriris perih melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena dirinya. Ia menarik tubuh mungil milik gadisnya itu dan mendekapnya erat untuk meredamkan tangisan sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Gumamnya lirih.

Sakura menggeleng lemah di bahu Sasuke. Air mata tetap mengalir dari matanya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Kenapa pemuda ini baru berkata bahwa dirinya adalah Sasuke yang dimaksud ibunya?

"Kenapa kau baru berkata sekarang? Kenapa?!" bentak Sakura lemah.

Sasuke makin mendekapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil yang berada dipelukannya. Air mata telah jatuh dari mata hitamnya yang terpejam. Ia menangis menahan sakit. "Maafkan aku Sakura, dari dulu maupun sekarang aku tak bisa menjagamu hingga kau seperti ini."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan baginya ditambah sosok Sasuke yang selama ini adalah pemuda yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Ia masih terisak dibahu lebar milik Sasuke. Sesekali hatinya meringis perih ketika mendengar isakan Sasuke di pundak mungil miliknya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir dari mata hitamnya. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia memegang pipi gadis tersebut dan menempelkan kening miliknya dengan kening milik gadis tersebut. Sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak ia menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menetralisirkan rasa gugup yang melandanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas sekali lagi. Ia menatap mata teduh milik gadis dihadapannya yang juga menatap matanya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Halllooo kembali dengan chap 2 nya disini! Bagaimana? Yang nunggu SasuSaku menikah mungkin akan ada di chap selanjutnya mungkin :3 hayooo bisa ketebak bagaimana jawaban Sakura? Memuaskan tidak chap ini? Maaf sekaliii jika tulisanku seperti ini, tak menarik atau apapun. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinyaa kok :DD

Disini masih pada bingung penyakit Sakura ya? Itu sedikit aku kasih tau diatas walaupun gadetail banget kok. Intinya, Sakura amnesia bukan karena penyakitnya :D nanti bakalan ada flashback mengenai kehidupan SasuSaku dimasa lalu sampai terpisah selama 5 tahun :3

Special Thanks for :

**Karin Choshi**, **Baby Kim**, **Natsuyakiko32**, **Akasuna Anggi**, **TFF UchiHaruno**, **Iralarasati, Novi Shawol'Elf**, **Karimahbgz**, **Novrie Tomatocherry**, **Brown Cinnamon**, **Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**, Sasusaku Kira, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, always SasuSaku, SSasuSSaku, achika, mako-chan, yoonahe

Dan semua yang memfavorite maupun ngefollow semuanya terimakasih banyak :D

Maaf jika ada salah kata nama diatas ;)

Akhir Kata,

Review? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

130413


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance and Family

**Warning** : Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, OOC, Always TYPO dan banyak lagi

**Pairing** : Sasuke and Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Mata teduhnya terbuka hingga menampakkan _emerald_ hijau yang indah. Ia melirik kearah samping tempat tidurnya. Nampak pemuda berambut raven sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya sambil memeluk dirinya erat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada waktu kejadian kemarin malam.

_-Flashback-_

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Rasa terkejut sekaligus kaget tercampur jadi satu dibenaknya. Ia membuka mata hijaunya. Menatap lekat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sasuke? Kau benar Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut raven mengangguk cepat. Mata kelamnya menatap lembut gadis dihadapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memeluk gadis itu erat dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di dada bidangnya.

"Jika kau belum siap untuk mengatakannya, tak apa Sakura, aku mengerti." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan melembut.

"Aku mau." Jawabnya cepat seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke menatap lekat mata teduh dihadapannya. Seolah mencari sesuatu didalam matai itu. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil gadis itu.

"_Aishiteru_ Sakura, sejak dulu hingga sekarang kau memang pantas untukku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah di pelukan pemuda itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seolah pemuda ini adalah kekasihnya.

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura memandang wajah itu dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Ia melepas pelukan pemuda itu dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dari arah kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Ia tidak menemukan gadis pink itu disampingnya. Dengan langkah malas ia turun untuk mencari gadisnya tersebut.

Sakura menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari arah tangga. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh pemuda itu mendekat.

"Sasuke!" ujarnya riang.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah suara. Dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging, ia berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"Biasalah memanggilku dengan _suffiks kun_ Sakura." Katanya datar.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu sesaat. Seolah menimbang-nimbang perkataan pemuda itu. Tak berselang lama, ia mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum riang. "Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_, tak terlalu buruk juga."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda gadis itu dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi pemuda berambut raven itu. Kaki jenjangnya mengarah ke dapur mansion megah tersebut. Sejak kemarin, wanita paruh baya itu tidak kembali ke mansion. Jadi, tinggal Sasuke dan dirinya saja yang berada di mansion tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar Sakura kembali, apa itu benar Deidara?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tampang muka yang _babyface_.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi yang aku dengar juga, ia hilang ingatan." Jawab Deidara sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Deidara menatap pemuda itu datar, ia menaruh kopi hitamnya ke meja. "Kau lupa heh? 5 tahun lalu dia kecelakaan."

"Ah ya kau benar." Jawab pemuda itu, mata _hazel_ nya menatap kosong jendela besar yang langsung menghadap kearah jalan raya.

"Kau ingin merebutnya kembali dari Uchiha?" tanya Deidara kembali sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, matanya terpejam sesaat. "Aku terlalu nekat jika masih berani merebutnya. Bukankah aku yang menyebabkan tunangannya celaka? Ah, tapi kau benar juga, tidak ada salahnya bukan merebut Sakura disaat ia hilang ingatan?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Deidara hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu sahabat merahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi tanaman yang tumbuh di halaman belakang mansion itu. Mata teduhnya menatap kosong tanaman hias tersebut. Sesekali helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ada lengan kekar yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Menyesapi aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara, senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung. Dan tak lama, ia menggendikan bahu tak peduli. "Kau sudah menentukan hari pernikahan kita?"

Sakura menatap kearah pemuda itu. Ia menggenggam tangan kekar milik pemuda berambut raven itu. "Aku tidak tahu waktu yang pas Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menatap datar gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia mengangkat dagu mungil gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling menempel.

"Aku yang akan tentukan tanggalnya dan kapan waktu yang pas, kau tinggal terima saja. Bagaimana?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk pemuda dihadapannya dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik pemuda itu. "Aaa terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_. Kau baik sekali."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia membalas pelukan gadis tersebut.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini denganmu Sakura." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mebuki memandang sayu bingkai foto yang berada di genggamannya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Entah, ini air mata yang keberapa ia keluarkan. Ingatan tentang kebersamaannya dengan lelaki paruh baya dan anak tunggalnya yang membuatnya kembali menangis. Ia sangat rindu kebersamaan itu. Tapi apa daya, semua hanya impian belaka. Sang suami telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama putrinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Mebuki?" ucap wanita paruh baya yang mengalun lembut.

Yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menghapus air mata yang tadi mengalir deras dengan kasar. "Ada apa Mikoto?"

"Kau sedang menangisi suamimu? Sudahlah Mebuki, tidak usah kau tangisi seperti itu. Ia akan sedih disana jika kau terus menangisinya." Jawab Mikoto sambil memegang bahu Mebuki dengan lembut.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya sejak masih bersekolah dulu. Memang hanya Mikoto-lah yang mengerti keadaannya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

"Aku selalu merepotimu ya?" tanya Mebuki lemah dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mikoto menggeleng cepat, ia menggenggam tangan pucat milik sang sahabat. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Mikoto, dari mulai perusahaan hingga biaya rumah sakit. Dan kau juga bukan yang membayari biaya pengobatan Sakura di Inggris. Aku banyak merepotkanmu." Jawab Mebuki.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut kearah wanita dihadapannya. Wajah pucatnya tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura kecantikan dari dirinya. "Aku semua ikhlas membantumu. Sakura adalah kebahagiaan Sasuke. Aku akan berbuat apa saja untuk anakku bahagia." Kata Mikoto lembut.

"Siapa yang memegang perusahaanku di Paris?" tanya Mebuki.

Mikoto mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk berfikir. "Sasuke yang mengurusnya. Aku tidak paham jika sudah berurusan dengan perusahaan." Ujarnya.

"Bilang terimakasih pada Sasuke. Aku sudah berhutang budi banyak padanya. Dan aku titip salam padanya untuk menjaga Sakura." Ucap Mebuki dengan senyum tulus.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan pucat milik sang sahabat yang kian lama kian rapuh. "Aku akan sampaikan. Tak usah khawatir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil milik Sakura untuk memasuki pusat perbelanjaan kota yang terkenal di Konoha. Kedua pasangan itu sontak menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung mall tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan memuja.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Berbelanja kebutuhanmu." Jawabnya datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Uhmmm apa saja sesukamu Sasuke-_kun_. Kan kau bilang kau yang mengurus semuanya?" ujar Sakura polos.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan dari gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya ini. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tangan kekarnya masih menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantornya. Ia sengaja mengajak Sakura pergi menuju kantornya. Berharap ia bisa mengingat semuanya.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke kantorku Sakura." Jawabnya datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap jalananan dihadapannya melalui jendela mobil Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masuk ke kantornya melalui pintu utama kantor tersebut. Dengan terus menggandeng tangan mungil milik gadis itu, ia terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan ruangannya.

"Kau mau masuk Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uhmm, aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Bolehkah?" ucap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencium pipi gadis tersebut hingga membuat gadis dihadapannya merona hebat.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh? Silahkan." Jawab Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sakura dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah riang, ia berkeliling kantor tersebut dan menyapa ramah karyawan yang lewat dihadapannya. Seolah-olah ia sudah kenal dekat dan tak asing dengan kantor ini.

Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sakura." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Hai-hai ini dia chap 3 nyaa :D pasti pada kecewa pendek ya? Aah gomen-ne, sengaja chap ini aku buat pendek. Mengingat chapter depan akan panjang dan ditambah bumbu konflik makanya chap ini aku buat pendek hehe #jduagh :D jadi yang boleh kesel silahkan koook :DD tenang sajaa, chap depan akan kubuat panjang :DDD

Review kalian akan aku bales chap depan yoooomss mengingat aku akan mengupdate fic satu lagiiiii jadiii terfosir dehh hehehe :DD

Terimakasih semuanyaa, maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan :DD

Akhir Kata,

REVIEW? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

160413


End file.
